


[旧稿整理 2012-2-7]【原创三题故事】拼图、钥匙、星空-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]很久以前和一个朋友的约定。写文写到一半的时候两个人吵崩了，但最后还是写完了。其实我本不应该奢望你能懂我的一切。或许这么久以来抱着那样幻想走下来的一直都只有我一个人，我也没有资格去要求你付出的像我一样多。总之就这样了。从今往后我们只是普通同学，仅此而已。以下正文。-------------------不管怎么样，欠了的终究要还。很晚了所以先手打一部分。慢慢更新。中间可能会把前面写的东西全数推翻。见谅。





	[旧稿整理 2012-2-7]【原创三题故事】拼图、钥匙、星空-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]  
> 很久以前和一个朋友的约定。写文写到一半的时候两个人吵崩了，但最后还是写完了。
> 
> 其实我本不应该奢望你能懂我的一切。或许这么久以来抱着那样幻想走下来的一直都只有我一个人，我也没有资格去要求你付出的像我一样多。
> 
> 总之就这样了。从今往后我们只是普通同学，仅此而已。
> 
> 以下正文。
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> 不管怎么样，欠了的终究要还。
> 
> 很晚了所以先手打一部分。慢慢更新。中间可能会把前面写的东西全数推翻。见谅。

七月伊始的中午。

“……真是好无聊啊。”

在阳台上躺成大字的少年低语着。

彼时是所有学校都已放假的日子。一边旁观着班上的同伴畅谈未来梦想有说有笑地约定着暑假的计划，他一边拽着自己的行李上了回乡的客车。

坐在一路颠簸、对窗外热气没有任何防范的巴士上，他默默地看着窗外前后左右摆个不停的景色。

身边的同学们，大概都有彼此的梦想。不知是发自内心还是夸夸其谈，他们往往都把词句夸张化，给他听了，就像一个卖豆腐干的小贩也能把自己吹成商界巨头那样的搞笑。

十七岁的心里还不存在任何引人憎恶的嘲笑与奚落。他只是想——你们，何苦呢。

何苦用那不着边际的天空，来迷惑自己的内心呢。

依稀记得幼时和祖父一起共度过的日子。仰望着空中朵朵浮云他禁不住地想。

“简单的幸福，从来就没有人懂得珍惜过。”闭上眼他长长地叹了一口气，接着深呼吸，像是要融为一体般渴求着这熟悉房子里的熟悉气息。

——应该是有三年了。

三年前得知要离开自己生活了十余年的海边小镇和朝夕相处的祖父的自己，对于“离别”二字，体会的远不够透彻。

当时的自己应该是天真地妄想着，妄想所有的“离别”，都能“再次相逢”。

十六岁的那个夏日，在一如既往灿烂的阳光下，他收到了来自祖父的馈赠。

那唯一一把的钥匙。还有不久之后祖父的去世。

从此懵懂的少年开始懂得。所谓成长，并不如你看到的那么美好。

从此在所谓的“成长”中，一路颠簸，不知奉献了多少快乐与梦想。

却终究也只不过是回到原点。

“……真是好无聊啊。”再一次说出口，他赌气似地翻身起来，轧得木制的地板吱嘎作响。

踩着年久失修的木地板，循着光线和灰尘的痕迹，他在房间里兜起圈来。

脸朝阳光，霎时可以感到热浪扑面而来；一旦遁入阴暗处，皮肤便迅速感到一阵清凉，有时候都令人禁不住冷颤——其实这只不过是单纯的幻想而已，倒是尘土无论阴阳，都一样在空气中快乐的飞舞。

当他终于停下来时，已站在了一扇颇为老旧的木门前。透过门板隐隐约约可以嗅到特别重的灰尘味儿，他忽然想起，这地方一定是储藏间。

那时候储藏间对于自己来说是个神秘地带。就连祖父也只是偶尔进去清理一下，很久很久才顶着满身灰尘咳着嗽弯腰驼背地走出来，因此自己一直对那里抱有恶感。

而如今不知怎的，这扇门后的世界，却像一块磁石般牢牢地吸住了他，令双脚无法再向他处踏出一步。

吱呀——

木质结构发出刺耳却独特的声音，扑面而来的灰尘让他忙不迭伸手捂住口鼻。阳光斜斜的从窗户里插进来，空气中飞扬的浮尘，纤毫毕露。

储藏间里的东西并没有想象中的多，收拾的也远比一般的杂物间整齐。可惜的是，之中大部分都是他从未见过的物件，此时看到，只深深感到沧桑，却并无更多感想。

只有一样东西例外。

当他踮起脚尖吃力的将那有些笨重的盒子摆到地板上来时，不经意间瞄到盒盖，看到的是再不能亲切的图画。

那是自己还年幼时缠着祖父要买下来的1000块拼图。

记忆里它一次都没能成功的变成完整的大幅图画，最后自己也不知道它什么时候被祖父收进了这狭小的天与地。他有些冲动地掀开盒盖，看见那些彩色的碎块依然完好如初，保留着它原本的模样。

呆呆地看了几秒，他倏然起身，端着覆满灰尘的盒子，走出了储藏间。

你知道天空对渴望自由的人来说是多么重要。

自己曾身处这狭小的世界，每夜最爱做的事情就是和祖父一起仰望满天繁星。也曾撒娇任性地说自己想要飞向某一颗星星，或是在银河里畅游这样的孩子气的话，得来的永远是祖父慈爱的笑，和大手在头上的摩挲。

然而现在一切都变了。

祖父没能与自己见一面就匆匆离世，好不容易获得家人许可才能住到这边一段时间，却又要以“自己养活自己”为代价不得不出去打工。每天清早被闹铃和日光叫起，晚上恨不得一回家就倒头睡下，曾经的星空，已经渐渐远离了他的生活。

现在好不容易放了天假却又如此的无聊，只能在阳台上从早躺到晚。

年轻气盛的少年，怎能忍受这样的束缚。

——于是，我来给自己造一片星空吧。

在踏出储藏间的那一刻，他这么对自己说。

哗啦啦——

老旧的木质地板顿时成了蓝色的海洋。他用手掬起一捧星屑，又缓缓倾下，拼图块敲击着地板，发出铿锵的响声。

敲击着心里早已封闭的大门。

在不知道确切数字的几个小时里，他一直跪坐在客厅的正中间拼凑着那本来破碎的天空。

近乎虔诚的背影被渐渐西下的斜阳拉的愈来愈长，他只想快一点，再快一点——像是孩提时候为了不让太阳落山而拼命向正西方向奔跑，自己的眼睛和手也运作的越来越快——然而自己并没有疲惫的感觉。相反的，自己感到正被一股强大的力量引导着，虽然，去处未知。

那又何妨。

幼时深深扎根于心中的无名情愫早已无数次的告诉他，那是一个安全的地方，是自己无论受了伤都能回去的疗养所，是自己疲惫不堪时的永恒的避难地。

与渐渐完整的图版上的某颗星星对视时，他甚至可以从并不光滑的表面上看到自己眼中闪烁着的，久违的绚烂光芒。

从来没有人知道回忆对于一个人来说有多重要。

也从来没有人知道当故景重现时，当事人，会怀有怎样的心情。

然而十七岁的他，在自己长大的地方，在一个再平常不过的夜晚，突然就这样醒悟了。

当膝下的星屑已经完美拼合成一片蓝黑的闪烁的星空时。

当他躺下的那一刻眼角瞟过已经近乎全黑的窗外时。

当他冲刺似地打开门仰望这片广阔的天与地时。

他知道这片星空下曾有怎样的故事。

他也知道了，自己一直珍视的回忆，到底在哪里寻得了栖身之所。

纵使回忆带给人无限的伤感——但它确实，一直存在。

**-Fin-**

2011.02.06

不定时更吧。前面已经把原稿推得差不多了。说实话对这种感觉真是又爱又恨。

2011.02.07

本来想再写一点的，嗯，留个悬念吧wwwwwww

PS这篇文章和某空间里的文章无直接关系请不要随意YY= =。和某空间主人也只是普通碰友而已。无任何特殊关系。XDDDD。【你们说要有那么一腿我瞒着你们干啥呢？自己有福利拿是么？- -

2011.02.08

下一更应该就完结了，写到这个地方已经完全背离了原设定我会乱讲么！

按照惯例结局应该是GC的但是这个结局实在是石更不起来啊！【拖

2011.02.19

啊，时隔这么久终于来吧最后一段写完了~结局终究还是没有达到我要的效果啊TAT笔力不够么，真是无限泪目啊

写最后一段的时候一直在无限循环小濑村晶的fragile，中间那段变奏和我写最后一段的心情同步了，几近被自己感动得落泪。这首曲子摘自how my heart sings，话说最近才知道我接触到这本专辑的后两个月（去年8月）他本人就来了帝都啊，该说是奇妙的巧合呢还是……遗憾的擦肩呢。当时也是一直听着这本专辑写下了关于0803的一切的第一篇【第二篇是听着他的好基友中村遥的Opus写下的】，是这么久以来占据我手机空间最久的一本专辑，如今还在我的硬盘里无限循环。每每听到都不免想起那一年的阳光与树，还有……我深爱着的你们。听到的时候除了欲泪，心中涌动的感情，想必也是我最无法用语言描述的吧。所以请原谅那粗糙的心理描写XDD

PS上面提到的那首Opus摘自中村遥极为有名的一本叫做Grace的专辑。

最后祝大家，新学期能有新面貌，过上真正能让自己不那么想回到过去的生活。www

[原创](https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%9F%E5%88%9B)

[三题故事](https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%89%E9%A2%98%E6%95%85%E4%BA%8B)

  
[2013-09-13](https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/post/262abc_8bd023)

评论

  
[上一篇](https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/post/262abc_8bd072)

[下一篇](https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/post/262abc_8b9c56)

© [蒼川夜雨](https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/) / Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

window.isscroll = false;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp蒼川夜雨'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
